Degrassi
by Degrassi-fan12
Summary: At degrassi there is always drama. Includes Adam, Katie, Alli, Clare, Maya, Cam and more. Read and review. I am bad at summaries. I do not own Degrassi.
1. Chapter 1

This story has most characters in it. Just not all in one chapter.

Adam's pov.

I was in band practice with Imogen, Zig and Maya while we waited for Mo.

"Where is he. We should have started practice by now." Complained Maya.

"Someone is in a rush." Said Zig. "Yea I have to meet Cam at the dot soon'' Said a now gitting mad Maya

"I'm sure he will be here soon." I tried to calm down Maya.

10 more minutes passed. Band practice should be over anytime soon.

"Great. Mo texted saying band practice is canceled." Said a anoyed Imogen. I really want to kill him right now.

"Now he tells us." Zig says while remaning calm.

"So Adam. You and Becky?'' Askes a curious Imogen. News travels fast at Degrassi.

''Yea." I reply like it's no big deal, but the inside of me is doing flips thinking about it.

"What. Where you ever gonna tell us.'' Maya says. "Well not really.''I reply knowing I was gonna regret my answer.

"Not even gonna tell your band.'' Said Maya. "You didn't tell us when you and hockey boy started dating.'' She was silent for a second.

"I didn't need to. Mo told everyone before I had a chance.'' She replys like a smart person.

'' Really? How did he find out?'' I reply hopeing she won't answer back.

"Mo is dating Marisol who is bestfriends with Katie who is my sister and Mo was over when Katie told Marisol.'' I had no reply to that. I said bye and left to see Becky. I hate it when Maya wins.

I see Becky and she has bad news. Oh no.

Katie's pov.

"Hey stranger'' Katie greeted her boyfriend.

"Hey I gotta go but call you later." Jake says. "What but I just saw you. Don't leave.'' Katie beggs.

"I'm sorry but i have a job with my dad.'' Jake tries to kiss Katie but she pulls away.

"Katie don't be mad.'' "Why would I be mad Jake. My boyfriend I have lunch and two classes with is leaving me for a job." Katie replies coldly.

"It's not like that." "Really Jake inform me on what it's like then.'' Jake is silent.

"That's what I thought." Katie replies as she gets her things.

Ok. So is it good? Do you want me to continue? Any character you want me to talk about? Advice?

Review.


	2. Part Two

Katie's pov.

I was sitting in my room with Alli and clare, who I have became close friends with while Marisol did her after school activities.

"What do I do about Jake?'' I ask frusterated that my boyfriend has better things to do than to be with me.

"Break up with him, move out of town and change your name.'' Clare says. That might be the worst idea I have ever heard.

"Call that plan b." Alli says trying not to laugh. It was silent until Alli blurted out laughing causing Clare to laugh too.

"Guys this isn't funny." I tell them being serious.

"Sorry, I just have never had to deal with this before." Clare said. I think it was supose to be an apology.

Silent once agin until Clare blurts out "My family is having a dinner tomorrow." Ok. I have no idea how this is supose to help Jake and I.

"Ok this is gonna help Katie becuse.'' Alli trys to get Clare to the point.

"Come. I will bring Eli. Jake will be forced to listen to you.'' Ok starting to like the plan.

"That is a good idea. He can't leave 'cause eather. Good idea Clare.'' I thank Clare while rethinking whats gonna happen.

Adam's pov.

I see Becky and she says we have to talk. That is never good.

"Adam you are a great person, but I am gonna take my father's advice, sorry.'' Becky starts to cry a little.

"What. Why? Your perfect the way you are." I say hoping to change her mind.

"You don't understand I can't choose you over everything. My family, my religon." This is all Becky's dads falt. She was fine until he put this in her head.

"I can't belive your actually gonna do this." I said still trying to process everything.

"Sorry. I have to go." I see Becky run away.

Wow after everything Becky is just gonna break up with me.

Who to talk about next other than Adam and Katie. Their story will continue.

Review.


	3. Part Three

Thanks for the reviews.

Luke's pov

I come home to see Becky crying on the couch. I bet it was Adam.

"Hey Becky. Whats wrong?" I hope it is nothing serious.

"Nothing just Adam." I see her turn away.

"Oh no. Am i gonna have to hit someone." I say hoping to make her laugh. But all I get is a little smile.

"No, I broke up with him." I am now offcally confused.

"If you broke up with him then why are you crying?" "Adam is transgender."

"So I though you like him." Everytime she says something she makes me more and more confused.

"I can't choose him over everything. Why do you even care? You don't even like him." I honestly don't know why I cared so much. All I really cared about was a happy Becky.

"Becky Your my sister. I want you to be happy. When you are with Adam thats the happiest I have seen you since we have been at Degrassi." I told her.

"The real reason is Adam was born a girl. I was attracted to a girl. God intended Adam to be a girl." I could not belive Becky just said all that.

"I have to go but thanks Luke. For being there for me." Hearing that made me feel like a good brother. I know what I have to do. Get Becky and Adam back together and become friends with Adam.

Katie's pov.

I was in Clare's room getting ready. Alli was also there so if Jake tried to run she could stop him. Alli was down stairs talking to someone. It was just me and Clare

"You look great Katie." I smile and thank her.

"Maya is really lucky to have you as a sister." "Not always lucky to have a Matlin as a sister but thanks."

Alli runs upstairs saying Jake is here.

"Katie hey." Why was he nervious. "we need to talk."

He takes me to his room and shuts the door.

"Katie I know I haven't had time for you and I'm sorry." He needed tell me that in his room?

Review. Sorry if this chapter is boring.  



	4. Part 4

Ok. I was sick the last couple of days. Thanks for reviews.

Katie's Pov.

I am in Jake's room wondering what was going on. My heart pounding wanting him to say something, but my mouth won't open because im so nervious.

"Katie, I haven't really been at work lately, like I said I have" Oh my gosh! Was Jake cheating on me? Is that were he always went of to?

He reached out of his pocket holding a tiny little box wraped in green wraping paper. I am tempted to open it, but part of me said no.

"Here." I reach out and start to unrap it.

I see a black box with a little card. I probaly am the worst girlfriend ever for thinking he was cheating.

I open the black box and see a gold charm braclet. On the braclet there is a flower, the sun, a soccer ball, then two letters J and K. I put it on as soon as I get it out.

He picks up the card and reads it.

"Katie, you are amazing. I hope this doesn't sound to cheesy, but you are my cutie and my garden friend. Were would I be without you?" Jake begins to look at the ground. I get up and go to him.

"Jake that was amazing. No it was way better than that." I know at this moment that Jake Martin is a guy I could be in love with. Which scared me more than anyone could ever amagine

Luke's Pov.

I got to find out were Adam lives, but how? I know nothing about him. Just then i have an idea. I wouldn't call it a plan really. Just a creative idea.

"Becky, who was in whisperhug?" I know the answer I just wanna be sure I have the right person before I go and look stupid.

"Why?" She is questing me. "Curious." OK I know that is a big lie and I will apologize later for it.

"Zig, Mo, Imogen, Maya a-and Adam." She runs upstairs with tears in her eyes when she says Adam.

I get my things and go to find Cam.

I see him at the dot, with just the person I was looking for, the one and only Maya Matlin.

Review.

Next chapter I was thinking of adding a third story other than Katie and Adam. I have no idea who. Any subjestions on who?  



	5. Love and Plans

Thanks everyone for all the reviews.

Luke's Pov.

I was at the dot, looking for a girl I've only seen around school, with Cam, her sister, or her friends.

"Cam, can I talk to your girlfriend?" Cam looks at me with a dumb look. I was about to say something, but then Maya buts in "And why would you like to talk to me?"

"I have to ask you a question." I see Maya and Cam give each other looks. I see Cam get up, and I sit down.

I study the young blond. Her hair fell over the side of her glasses. She actually was kinda cute. Small and looked like a 12 or 13 year old but cute.

"Ok, what did you want." She demmands to know. "Your friends with Adam, right?" She slowly nodes her head.

"Do you know where he is?" I bet I sound like an Adam stalker right know.

"Probaly in band practice." She looks like I am acting crazy. "Where is that?"

"Luke, why all the questions?" I wasn't really sure how to respond to that, other than to tell her the truth.

"I wanna get him and my sister, Becky back together." A smile grows across her face."I wanna help."

That was a suprising answer. "Why?" I ask wanting a answer.

"Adam. He hasn't been doing great in practice. I wanna see him happy, just like you wanna see your sister happy." I guess Maya and i just wanna see them happy.

"Ok, I could use your help." I give in.

"Whats the plan?" I didn't really think about that. "You don't have one. Do you?" She is questioning me.

"Nope. Not at all." She keeps looking at me like I'm dumb. "Ok. Think of a plan and I will try to think of a plan as well. Tell me when you have one and I will tell you when I have one."

That sounds good to me. I watch as she leaves with Cam.

Jake's POv.

I think I could be in love with Katie. That really scares me. I have only been in love with a girl once.

I was about 13. The girl was Kylie. She was smart, cute, nice and everything I could ever want. We dated for almost a year, then I saw her with Darren Smith.  
I knew it was coming I just didn't think it was any time soon.

I don't even know if I'm going to collage. Who wants to date a person who doesn't know if they are even going to collage. No collage means a dump job and no money and it keeps going.

Knowing Katie she is wanting to get as far away from here as possible. She will be in California or somewhere like that.

How am I supose to know what love is. How do I know what it feels like. What should I do? Do I talk to her? No, no, no. I don't wanna scare her off.

Maybe I should ask someone who might know? But who? Eli of course. Tonight after dinner I will ask him.

Clare's Pov.

Seeing Katie be worried about Jake cheating made me think that Eli would be in New Your next year. I will still be here.

What if we become distant. Never talk. See each other. I love Eli. I cant loose him. But this school is his dream. How am I supose to be that far away from him?

Ok so how is it? I wanted to give a small insite to Clare and Eli's part. Review. I will update my other story soon. I will update this story in the next couple of days.

Review please.  



	6. Love and Plans pt 2

**Sorry I posted the wrong chapter at first. I was kinda in a rush. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Luke's Pov.

I was becoming friends with Maya. Kinda I mean.

We have spent a lot of time together. I never have really talked to her before. Her crazy sister, yes but not Maya.

"I think a plan could be to lock Adam and Becky in a room together." She is quite clever actually. I nod my head and stare at her.

"What" She looks at me like I'm a stranger. ''nothing, just you're not as crazy as your sister, Katie.''

''call her that agin and i will hurt you.'' wow, someone is over protective of their sister.

''i stand corrected, you are as crazy as that Matlin.'' she just smiles and walks away saying, ''you bet.''

Clare's Pov.

How could i even think about loosing Eli.

''Clare, whats wrong?'' It was Katie. Of course maybe telling her would help.

I explain everything. How im scared about loosing Eli. Everything.

"Clare that's beyond crazy.'' I look at her with a puzzled look.

''You and Eli are ment to be together. Think about all the things you have been through together.'' I go through the car crash in my head.

''If it was not ment to be you would be you would have stayed broken up.'' I smile knowing its true.

''What if its not ment to be?'' I have to know.

''If that is even possible, then you will find your true love'' I wish Katie could be my sister, ''which most times im right then Eli is your soul mate.'' She always has to ruin it.

Jake's Pov.

I went to find Eli. i had to ask him what love feels like.

"Eli i have to ask you a question,''I say seriously. ''Wow Jake are you going to propose?'' Eli and him kidding.

''No, what does it feel like to be in love.'' Eli is caching on about me maybe loving Katie.

''I don't know you just feel it.'' I felt it in me. ''Does someone love Katie something _matlin_.''

''Really Eli something.'' He shrugs his shoulder then he yells at a mid whisper '' Jake loves Katie.''

My cheeks turn red. I get my things and go. Last time I go to him for advice.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep it up.**

**I want to close Adam, Becky, Jake, and Katie's story soon. Who should I do so I can start coming up with ideas?**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so I am pretty busy to even be updating a story. I will update my other story this weekend.

Maya's Pov.

I was sitting in whisperhug practice about to get Adam and Becky together. Agin. I had no idea if Luke still wanted to do the plan, but I had to do my part.

"Adam, can you come with me to get my locker opened?" A huge lie. So false. I could feel my heart beating like he knew it was a trick.

"Why, i mean sure but why me?" I had to come up with a response but what? just then i had an idea "Oh just me being dumb not knowing how to open it." I never said it was a good response.

He looks at me puzzled, slowly noddes his head, with a small giggle and I take him to my locker. Little did he know he was going in a closet.

"Maya this does-" I cut him off and push him in a closet. I nodice Luke and he gives me a small smile. That means most of our work is done.

Eli's Pov.

Clare has not talked to me all day. No calls, messages, nothing. Did I do something?

"Hey Katie," She had to know something. "were is Clare?"

"Home. sick." How did she get sick? Is she ok?

I will go see her first thing during lunch.

Adam's Pov.

How could Maya do that? Why? I was in a closet with Becky Baker. Its going to be tourcher.

"How did you get in here?" I say tring to start a conversation. "Luke, you?"

"Maya." She noddes. It's silent and akward. Being locked in a closet with you ex is going to be akward. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone. Sorry I have not updated in a while. I have so much homework that I should be doing now but,  
since I am so grateful for all the reviews I have gotten on this story I will update.

* * *

**Adam's Pov.**

Being trapped with Becky is like being trapped in a church with people who don't like me. I will get back at Maya for this.

"Adam, I know you probably hate me, but I am sorry," she looks down at the ground and finishes "I wish I could take everything back. The break up, it all."

I wanna belive her but at the same time I don't wanna belive her.

"Becky," I try to find the right thing to say "you really hurt me. I thought you were different."

"I am different. I let my parents get in my head. Let them try to change me." I see a gentle look on Becky's face.

"So what are you saying?" I said trying not to get the wrong idea in my head.

"I'm saying I like you a lot and I want another chance." I nod my head and let her know she cam have another chance.

"The only thing is," she adds, that is not really a good thing. "I can't tell my parents. Not until I'm ready to."

"Okay lets start over. Clean plate." I say.

She holds out her hand "I'm Becky Baker."

I shake her hand "I'm Adam Torres. Would you like to go out with me?"

"I would love to." We both smile. I can feel a fresh start already.

**Eli's pov.**

I go to see Clare first thing when lunch begins.

I am driving in my car for about 10 minutes when I see Clare listing to music on her porch. She doesn't look very sick to me.

Why did she lie? Why did Katie lie?

I know one thing, my girlfriend lied to her parents to stay home.

If something was wrong she would tell me. Right?

I drive back to school before my next class starts.

**Jake's Pov.**

I want to tell Katie I love her but I'm nervous she won't feel the same way

I get an idea. A romantic date. Walk in the park the a picnic or something.

* * *

Ok I cannot tell anyone how much the reviews make me smile. I can't give an exact time when I will update agin. Thank you if you review ;)

Oh and if you have any suggestion, plot idea or anything tell me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi my readers. I know I have not really updated but I am now!**

* * *

Jake's pov.

I set up this amazing date. A picnic and then a boat ride.

It was hard to get the boat ride but I found a way.

"Hey Jake," she stops and looks around. "What's all this?"

"It's a surprise. Now come on Ms. Katie." I say while holding out my hand.

She nodes her head and lets out a small smile. "Ok then, Mr. Jake." She said in a mocking tone.

She takes my hand and I lead her to the picnic blanket.

I just hope I don't mess up our date.

Maya's pov.

I have a date with Cam at his billet family's house. I think Cam is everything I could have ever wanted.

"Hey Cam." I greet him as I walk into his living room.

"Hey Maya." He greets back. "Come sit." He says patting the seat next to him.

I sit down. Awkward silence for a while.

Finally he says "Maya, when's the next Whisperhug gig?" trying to make conversation.

"This weekend." I told him this morning. Was he not listing?

"Cam? I told you that this morning. You said you were going." He didn't say yes but he doesn't know that.

"Oh yea. I remember. Did I promise anything else?" I was about to say no but something came over me. Revenge. And my mom calling.

Katie's pov.

My mom had to ruin this amazing date by having to call and tell me to come home. Guess it will be on hold until tomorrow.

I walk into the house and put my car keys down. "Mom. Where are you?"

No answer. I go in the kitchen to see a note posted on the fridge. It says "_Maya and Katie, went to pick up Grace, Toni, Jada, and Arianna. Be back in an hour or so."_

Ugh. Grace is my mom's business friend. Toni is her son who hits on Maya. Jada is a crying 10-year-old. Arianna is the best.

Maya comes in with a smile on her face, but it's like she's sad and then happy.

"Maya, what's wrong?" I ask rubbing her back while we sit down.

"Cam wasn't listing to me this morning, and he asked if I promised him anything. I was about to answer no, then mom called. I didn't finish my answer. I want to say yes, but does that make me a bad girlfriend?" She has a hopeless look on her face.

"Depends. It makes him a bad boyfriend for not listing." I am so proud of my little sister.

"So where is mom?" She asks looking around. I hand her the note. She reads it than mumbled something.

"Right?" I know Maya doesn't like Toni. I'm trying to be a good sister and tell her something. "Tell Cam that you promised he would come over to help you study."

She nods then picks up her phone. 10 minutes later Cam is at the front door. I forget he lives so close.

Eli's pov.

I go to Katie's house.

"Hey Katie's little sister. Mia?" I tell Katie's little sister. I remember she is Tristan's friend.

"It's Maya! Katie, what's his face is here." She says yelling at Katie.

"My name is Eli." I tell her.

"I know. You don't remember my name, I don't remember yours." She smirks. I swear she is evil.

I nod as I see Katie come down stairs.

"Hey." She greets me.

"Yea, hey, whatever." She shuts the door as she walks out,

"Why did you lie to me?" She looks guilty.

"Eli, I wish I could tell you." She looks at the ground.

"But?" I ask her trying to finish her sentence, "You cant?"

She nods, "Ask Clare."

That's all I get before she walks in and I leave.

* * *

Ok so I feel like no one reads my story. Please review?

Oh and I got some one who wanted Alli and Dallas. Some ideas? Remember other idea's are always helpful ;)


	10. chapter 10

Hello my dear Degrassi readers. I want to improve my writing, so subjection.

* * *

**Cam**

I can't believe I lied to Maya. Why did I let Dallas talk me into it? Why did I listen to him?

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear Maya's soft voice. "Cam, I have to make a confession."

I nod my head, "Yea. What is it?"

She's silent for a moment. "I only invited you to keep my mom's annoying friend's son off my back."

"It's fine," I search for the right words, "I'm not mad." I mean how could I be? I totally didn't listen to her earlier.

"Good." She says with happiness.

"Well you know that now I'm a little jealous now." I tell her. I don't get jealous. It takes a lot actually.

She laughs and smiles, "Your such a doof."

**Katie**

I can't believe my mom made me come home an hour early. Jake had something to tell me I know it.

How was I suppose to get through the night without knowing. I can't.

"Maya!" I get my thing's.

Maya comes running down the stairs with Cam following. I swear Maya has got Cam like a puppy. Where she goes he will follow. I see it in school a lot. Maya walks away from something, Cam's right behind her.

"Katie, is everything ok?" She says coming towards me.

"Yea. It's just I have to meet Jake. Cover for me? I should be back before mom comes home." I say hopeless.

She hesitates, "Ok." I hug her. "Thank you Maya!"

"Yea whatever. Just try to be back before mom comes home. Text me if you're no going to be." She warns me.

I nod my head and grab the car keys. Then I call Jake and tell him to meet me at the park by his house.

**Eli**

I'm at Clare's house waiting for her.

"Eli, what are you doing here?" She looks back in her house.

"What? Can't come to your house any more? I thought we weren't suppose to lie to each other? Huh? What happened to that?" I question her.

"Katie told you, El-" I didn't let her finish.

"No Katie didn't tell me anything. I saw you on the porch. Looking fine, not sick at all."

She looks down. "Eli, your going to be gone next year. What if we drift away? Never see each other. What do we do then?"

I wipe the tears on her cheek, "Clare I could never forget about you. I would visit you everyday if that's what it takes."

She hugs me. I kiss her, but not a little kiss, a passionate one.

I pull away, "Why is Alli and Dallas inside?" I open the door looking at them.

"Well we were all going to go to the movies. Would you like to come?" She holds her hand out.

I take her hand, "Why I would love to."

We go inside and Alli and Clare go upstairs to get ready.

I sit and make small talk with Dallas.

**Jake**

Katie called me and I'm at the park on the swings. I'm going to tell her.

"Jake I just want to get to the point. I love you. Ok?" I get up.

"Katie that's what I wanted to tell you. I love you." She sits on the swings and I follow.

"Come on, let's go to your house. A thirty minute movie?" I look puzzled at her.

"I have to be at home in less than an hour." She explains.

I get up and start walking. "Jake. Piggy back ride?"

I nod and she jumps on my back. Everything is perfect.

Well not everything. I go inside to see Dallas sitting beside Eli.

Katie gets off my back, and her mouth drops.

"What is he doing here?" She turns and looks at me.

**Maya**

I hear my mom's car pull up. Katie's not back yet.

What do I do? My mom is early.

Jada comes running in. She jumps in my arms. Then I out her down.

"Where's everyone?" I ask her.

"Still in the car." Jada is a short girl. Nice, sweet, and adorable.

I hear Toni's voice so I pull Cam close and begin kissing him.

"Maya! Cam! Get a room!" I hear my mom playfully call.

Grace gives me a hug. Grace is like my second mom.

Arianna is about my height and my age. Blonde with brown streaks. Bright blue eyes. Unlike me she is fully developed.

Toni has the same hair as Arianna but is taller than her.

"Hey Maya," His face looks hurt. I wave at him.

"Maya, where is Katie?" My mom asks. The one question I wish she would not ask.

* * *

Ok. So I am not getting a lot of reviews. I think I'm going to stop the story if I don't get three reviews. Just three!


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Degrassi. I think the Eli/Clare part is half way over. R&R_

* * *

**Katie**

I can't believe Dallas is in Jake's living room. Also talking to Eli!

"What are you doing here?" Jake breaks the silence.

"If you must know," Dallas says cocky, "I'm double dating with Eli and Clare."

I let out a giggle followed by a smirk.

"Oh really? What girl in there right mind would want to date you?" I ask him.

"Alli." He answers. My mind goes blank.

Alli is my friend. I mean sure we don't talk everyday, but we had fun when we hang out. How could she betray me like this. Apparently Clare doesn't mind anymore.

I turn to Alli who was just standing there.

"Alli. I though you were my friend?" I tell her hurt. "And you too Clare." I added on.

"We are." Both Alli and Clare respond in sync like they have rehearsed it before.

"Whatever." That's all I say before I storm out.

"Katie! Katie wait." I hear Jake calling me.

I stop and turn to him. "Katie you don't have to go home."

Then I remembered. I'm almost past my 30 minutes.

I pull out my phone. 6 messages and 4 missed calls from Maya all saying mom came home early.

"Actually Jake I really do." I respond while giving him a hug.

**Maya**

Mom is just sitting there staring at me waiting for an answer.

"Umm," I can't come up with anything. "She went to get some fresh air." I know it's not the best lie but I hope it works.

She nodes. My mom has always been gullible.

"So Maya who's the boy?" Arianna asks poking my stomach.

"This is my boyfriend... Campbell." Cam looks at me. "Or Cam." I say quickly.

I don't know why but he hates the name Campbell. I think it's a unique name.

"Arianna, why don't I show you my room." I say pulling Cam and Arianna upstairs.

**Alli**

I feel bad. I'm not suppose to like Dallas but I do. He's not as bad as some people think.

I've tried to call Katie but she won't answer.

"Alli." Dallas calls for me.

"Yes." I respond.

"Just 'cause Katie's mad at you doesn't mean you can't have fun." Dallas informs me.

"Your right. Tonight Katie isn't even on my mind. Just fun." I put on my coat and we all leave.

* * *

Ok so THANK YOU! Keep it up! If anyone can guess who Arianna's name is based on from you get to pick what happens in the next chapter;) The name is based off from a singer/actress!


	12. Chapter 12

_Congratulations to everyone who guessed right!_

* * *

**Alli**

I still can't believe how mad Katie got. I almost feel bad.

Dallas makes me happy. I enjoy being around him.

Katie should understand that.

But she doesn't. She will never understand that Dallas gives me butterflies in the pit of my stomach, how nervous I can get around him, how I'm such a klutz when I see him. She will never get any of that.

She is Katie Matlin. Can do what she wants and not get nervous. I wish I could be that way, but I'm not.

Most people think I don't get nervous but I do. A lot more than some people would think.

What should I do?

**Maya**

Katie is home and I am so happy. I was running out of excuses to tell my mom.

"Katie!" My mom yells to get her attention.

"Huh?" Katie asks pulling the ear phones from her ears.

"How was your walk?" My mom repeats as Katie puts her ear phone on the counter.

"Oh. Fine. I just needed to clear my head. Sorry." Katie tells mom.

"It's fine honey. Just call and tell me next time you leave and not Maya." Katie nods her head.

I pull Katie into her room. I need to talk.

"Look, Maya if this is about me being la-" I cut her off.

"It's not. Toni keeps giving Cam the death stare and I am pretty sure Toni tried to touch my butt." I tell her.

"Oh. Well what do you want me to do?" She questions me.

"Keep Toni away from me or I tell mom about all the late nights with Jake." I tell her my words coming out meaner than intended.

"Fine." She caves in.

**Clare**

I'm not sure what to do after what just happened.

Katie's mad. Dallas isn't a jerk anymore.

If Katie and Jake took the time to really meet Dallas Katie and Jake would both see that. I can't believe I just said that. But it is true. Dallas has mostly changed.

Sure he could be cocky sometimes. Also a little rude, but he isn't a jerk. He is a good friend to have.

I mean Katie and Jake can't hold grudges forever. Can they?

No. I won't let them.

I will make Mike Dallas, Katie Matlin, and Jake Martin best friends. No matter what I have to do.

Everything With Eli is fixed now time for Dallas, Katie, and Jake's problem to be solved.

* * *

_Sorry for it being so short. I needed to update. School work is killing me slowly everyday. Sorry I can't update everyday. But I will try to update Friday! Depending on what happens and how many reviews I get. Now type something in that comment box;)_

_Oh and if you want to tell me what you think is going to happen Friday then you can:)_


	13. Chapter 13

_New update time!_

* * *

**Katie**

Trying to help Maya is harder than I though it would be. Toni's like a little bug. He is everywhere! I mean everywhere Maya is. If she walks to the kitchen, so does he. Toni's as bad as Cam.

I see Maya give me the_ help me _look while she's talking to mom, Toni, and Grace.

"And so then I." Toni was saying until I interrupt him.

"I need Maya. Like now. Can I borrow her?" Toni has a disappointed look on his face.

"Yeah. Sure." Toni says as I pull Maya by her arm upstairs.

We go into my room. "Maya why did you need me to save you?" I ask her

"Toni. I don't like him the same way he likes me. He keeps giving me hints about how much he likes me. He practically told me Cam wasn't good enough for me." Maya says frustrated.

"What did he say?" I ask rubbing her back.

"He said and I quote, 'If I was your boyfriend I would be a better one than that dude. He's not even paying attention to you. More to my sister.' That's what he said."

I don't even know what to say.

_**Clare**_

My plan to make Jake, Katie, and Dallas friends is to make them talk everything out.

The only problem is when and where? At home I guess. But when? When am I ever going to get Dallas to come to my house with Jake home? How would I get Jake not to run off when Dallas comes? Same with Katie.

What do I do?

I need help. I need Dallas to want to fix things. That would help. A lot.

"What are you so deep into thoughts about?" Eli asks.

"I want Dallas, Katie, and Jake to not hate each other." I tell him.

"Clare. Why do you have to be a peace maker?" He asks jokingly.

"I don't know. It makes me feel better knowing I helped a person and their friends." I answer

"Let them work it out for themselves." He tells me.

"Maybe." I wish I could, but it would kill me knowing I didn't do anything to help. I have to help. I need to help.

**_Cam_**

Ariana is sweet. Reminds me of Maya. Ariana is Maya's age. Except I think Maya is a week older.

Maya is with Katie and Ariana is in the bathroom.

"Dude. Stop drooling over my sister." Toni tells me.

"I'm not all over your sister." I say sounding unsure. Maya is a GREAT girl. I really, really like her. A lot.

But Ariana is giving me more attention than Maya is right now. I'm not going to lie, I love having the attention on me. I guess that makes me shallow.

"Yeah. Whatever. I would be LUCKY to have a girl like Maya. Maybe I should point out how much you're all over Ariana, since Maya seems to be oblivious to it." Toni says in a sneaky way.

I see the way he looks at Maya. I'm not blind or stupid.

"Oh yeah? I see the way you're all over Maya. Don't deny it. I'm not dumb." I reply.

"Apparently you are. If I had Maya, I would never be all over another girl again." Toni says and walks into the kitchen.

Maybe he's right. I am so stupid! I don't like Ariana that way. Now Maya, I like her that way. I really like Maya. Gosh I'm so stupid! I hope Maya hasn't realized how much I've been around Ariana. I'm sure Ariana has pointed it out yet.

**Adam**

Things have been going great between me and Becky. I'm ready to meet her parents. She's not ready for me to meet her mom and dad yet. I understand that, but I am ready to meet her parents.

I want to prove to them that I'm not just some transgender person. There is more to me than that.

I have to talk to her about this.

* * *

OMG! Heyy! Haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm SOOO SORRY! Well... COMMENT! PLEASE!


End file.
